


cheesier than a grilled cheese sandwich

by Nottodaylogic (MandaloreArtist)



Series: In Which Logan Is Done With Everything [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Super Freaking Self Indulgent, at like late o clock at night, but it’s fluffy so like, cries, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/Nottodaylogic
Summary: A super self-indulgent thing I wrote at late-o-clock, polished, and tossed into the IWLIDWE series haha(Cross posted to Tumblr at https://nottodaylogic.tumblr.com/post/179828807033/cheesier-than-a-grilled-cheese-sandwich )





	cheesier than a grilled cheese sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> *Jason voice* This is how you make a marriage proposal.

Roman loved dramatic, elaborate, planned things that would seldom work because of variables out of his control (read: rain kissing. It ended up being a thunderstorm. It was still fun, but mildly dangerous and not the most romantic thing.). Virgil preferred quiet displays of affection (hand holding, quiet moments, reading together, hugs). 

Roman was an extrovert. A huge extrovert, at that. Virgil was as far from that someone could possibly be. Ask literally any of his friends. Logan had sat with him enough times and Patton had dealt with him long enough to know this. 

Roman was good with words. Too good to be human, sometimes. Virgil was anything but that, preferring drawing to talking. Or just about anything to talking, honestly.

Virgil loved Roman so much it seemed like it wouldn’t fit in his mortal corpse.

If Roman was to be believed, as well as the fact they’d been dating for years, his feelings were reciprocated.

Virgil had taken all this into account when he had thought of maybe spending the rest of his life with this nerd, when he had bought the ring, when he had started planning his proposal, when he had suggested the walk through the park. 

Roman had agreed, of course, and now they were doing so. 

The box in his pocket seemed to carry the weight of the fate of the universe within it, not just a simple, life-changing band of metal. He hoped Roman wouldn't notice him not paying as much attention to his boyfriend ranting about some troublesome novel or another. 

"The characters just? Won't? Do what I want? Why won't they just obey my every whim?! Ugh..." Roman made frustrated noises to the heavens. "Why is this what I chose to be?"

Virgil nodded absently. "Uh huh, that's a shame."

Roman tilted his head at the tone his boyfriend was using, concerned and more serious than before. "Virge, there something wrong?"

"What?" He took a moment to process the question. "Oh, nah. I’m fine."

"You sure, babe? Because—"

Before he could rethink his plan, Virgil was on one knee, no memory of how he got there, the box in his hand. He couldn’t look at Roman’s face, no matter how much he wanted to. 

It only took the flip of a finger to open it and reveal the ring inside, a ruby and a purple sapphire intertwined on the band, flowers engraved upon it. Simple, yet elaborate enough.

"Hold my frickin' hand, loser, we're using the buddy system for the rest of our lives." Virgil smiled softly, tears prickling his cheeks. "I love you, Roman Drama. I love you a lot more than I thought I ever could have, would have, would have wanted too, and I want to stay by you, if you'll have me." He cleared his throat, looking the stunned other right in the eyes. He breathed in deeply. "So, Romano, will you marry me?”

Roman had actual tears streaming down his cheeks. He was practically on his knees as well, too emotional to think of standing. 

One moment, Virgil was opening his mouth again. 

The next second he had been tackled in a hug tight enough to crack bedrock. 

"Of freaking course!!" Roman cried into his shoulder, and gosh darn it, Virgil would be lying if he said he weren't crying a little too. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Virgil couldn't even say how much he loved Roman back through his tears. 

His boyfriend. 

His fiancé. 

His soon-to-be husband.

His dawn. 

His one and only. 

His Roman.

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as happening between the second and third parts of IWLIDWE, because I’m Weak like that
> 
> Based loosely on an incorrect quote I saw long ago that was soon lost, sad.
> 
> Writing this made me implode from sugary sweetness. Holy heck. It’s probably unrealistic, but eh, I’m on the aro spec so. Hope y’all like it haha :)


End file.
